


The Call Of Romance

by flickawhip



Series: Velda & Lady Brinkatore [2]
Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Velda comforts Lady Brinkatore.RP Fic.





	The Call Of Romance

Velda rarely gave out her name to people, much less to humans and yet, she had felt so strongly for Lady Vivian Brinkatore that she had given her the calling name, her calling name. She was being called now and she had sighed softly, allowing herself to be pulled. She had opened her eyes to find herself stood beside a bed with someone, an elderly and somewhat vile man, yelling at Lady Brinkatore. She had understood instantly why she had been called, moving to hold Lady Brinkatore close, letting her cry even as the old man breathed his last. Her voice was soft as she moved to stroke a hand through her lover's hair, her voice soft. 

"I am here, I am here now, it's all okay."

She could feel Vivian trembling and had moved only to cover the old man with a sheet, returning instantly to Vivian's side, her voice low. 

"It is good he went in peace, I should have wounded him for speaking to one like you in such a vile way."

Vivian just buried her head in Velda's shoulders and cried. Velda had murred softly, moving to stroke her hair. 

"Shhh, shhhh my darling, I've got you."

Vivian gently wrapped her arms around Velda's waist, seeking comfort. Velda had moved to stroke her hair again, her free arm looping around Vivian's waist, her words soft. 

"Come to bed with me?"

Vivian could only nod her consent. Velda had smiled softly, kissing her gently even as she moved to follow Vivian to her bedroom, pushing the door shut behind her, moving to kiss Vivian again sweetly. 

"Let me take care of you?"

"Please do."

Velda had murred, gently undressing her, kissing her softly. 

"So beautiful."

Vivian mewed softly as she let her young elfling lover undress her. Once Velda had stripped her fully she had stepped away to undress herself, careful to stay in Vivian's view. Vivian continued to mew as she watched Velda slowly reveal her body to her inch by inch....it was a sight she had never seen before.

"You're.... beautiful."

She said softly. Velda had smiled, moving to settle over Vivian, kissing her softly. 

"I'm glad you think so."

Her voice was soft as she spoke, her touch light as she guided Vivian's hand to her breast, her voice gentle even now. 

"Trust me?"

Vivian took a soft sharp intake of breath at the feel of Velda's breast in her hand, she nodded.

"Yes."

Velda had smiled, kissing her again. 

"Sweet love."

Her voice was low, gentle even as she moved to trail her hand from Vivian's neck down to her breasts, taking her time to gently palm and tease them. Vivian gasped and mewed. 

"Enjoying that my darling?"

"Yes."

Vivian gasped nodding her head. 

"More?"

"Oh yes please my darling."

Vivian murred. Velda murred softly, moving to suckle gently on Vivian's breasts, her hands sliding lower. Vivian began mewing breathlessly. Velda smiled, moving to cup and tease her clit. Vivian mewled at this. Velda murred and slowly inched two fingers into her, soon setting a gentle but firm pace. Vivian all but howled at this. 

"You like that Darling?"

"I love it my love."

Velda smiled and slowly sped up. Vivian soon began to mewl. 

"Come for me, my darling."

Vivian cried out and came apart. Velda had smiled softly, kissing Vivian even as she curled herself around her once again. 

"Such a lovely noise from such a beautiful lady."


End file.
